


Replacement

by VaughnPerm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Both of these men need to fucking SLEEP, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dutch van der linde? more like big daddy dutchy, Gay Sex, Grief Sex, M/M, Micah Bell is a bottom ehheehe, No Homo, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnPerm/pseuds/VaughnPerm
Summary: After the loss of Hosea, Dutch is emotional and drunk. Maybe Micah can help with that? Or maybe not. Either way, Dutch is going to fuck him. (Whenever I put "Dutch van der Linde/Micah Bell" in the tags, it goes to lowercase automatically. To be clear: MICAH IS NOT THE TOP IN THIS FANFIC, DESPITE WHAT THE RELATIONSHIP TAG IMPLIES.)





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The PB Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+PB+Cult).



> eheheheh ur welcome losers. lick my poopy balls

The night was hot and wet as usual, he complained to himself, forcing off the black leather coat he was so fond off. He didn’t want to be all sticky, was all. Micah twirled his knife in the moonlight, the moon’s glow bouncing off of the metallic sharpness. _It looked like the lake nearby,_ Micah thought absently as he continued to gyrate the dagger. He let out a small yawn, into the quiet night. For once, everyone was sleeping. Not him, however.

He didn’t like to sleep. Left him too vulnerable.

Micah’s thoughts were interrupted as a small ruffling noise emitted from his left, however, and he turned his attention sharply towards it, only to see the victim of his deception poke out.

“Mr. Bell, may I please speak to you in my tent?” Dutch’s voice echoed over to the younger man who sat at his usual table, still fiddling around with the sharp pocket knife his father had given him when he was a child. Micah stared at the leader as his dense voice ran through him, involuntarily sending a shiver up Micah’s spine. “Yeah, what’s up, boss?” Micah asked, not wasting time to stand up and walk over. With each step, Micah felt heavy, exhaustion threatening to take over. Now only inches away from Dutch, Micah could smell him slightly; a strong smell of sweat and smoke and Earth that wasn’t necessarily bad to him, since now he had correlated the scent with Dutch himself. A new smell, he realized however, was the strong perfume of whisky on his lips.

                Realizing Dutch hadn’t said anything, Micah debated whether to speak again, to a new question. “Is something wrong?” he finally vocalized, and Dutch blinked back into his reality, his eyes previously wandering and blank, filled with drunkenness. “Huh? No, nothing’s wrong. I jus’ need to speak to you privately, son,” Dutch slurred, placing his heavy hand on Micah’s shoulder and pushing him in the tent fervently, his hand moving down to the small of Micah’s back, not giving the younger man a chance to decline or react as he was shoved gently into the tarp. As Micah entered the tent, he took in his surroundings, his eyes darting around the small space.

                Despite him and Dutch getting closer, he had only been in Dutch’s tent once; usually they would just stand outside the tent, brooding about their next plan for the gang, or what to rob. The only time Dutch had invited Micah in was to explain who had been betraying them to the Pinkerton’s; though Micah was already well aware of the culprit. However, that conversation had been a while ago, and as time changed people, it had played mischievously inside Dutch’s housing too.

               Papers littered the floor and desk, boxed overturned as if someone had been desperately searching for something. Photographs of Dutch and Hosea and other randoms were sprawled catastrophically around.

                It hit Micah suddenly that this was going to be something more personal than he usually discussed with Dutch, and he took a deep breath, preparing himself to speak to the older man about the loss of Hosea, or even Miss O’Shea, or the other possible drunken ramblings that Dutch would feel inclined to cry about to the outlaw. He should have known as soon as he noticed Dutch was drunk. He took one last breathe and turned to Dutch.

                “What do you think of me, Micah? In all honesty?” Dutch asked quickly, his voice wavering from either the drunkenness or the tears, Micah wasn’t sure. Micah stood absolutely still, his mouth agape, slightly shocked at the question.  “Y’know what I think of you, Dutch. I tell you all the time,” Micah said nervously, unsure of whether to take a step forward towards the exit of the tent or a step deeper, away from the gang’s leader. “Yes, yes, I know,” Dutch blailed his eyes as he stepped closer to the other man, placing his hand on his shoulder. Micah gulped as Dutch did so, his body’s exhaustion making him jittery and more on edge than as usual. Dutch avoided Micah’s eyes as he spoke. “I just want to hear it again, son,” he told him, and Micah’s mind raced quickly with any praise he had ever given Dutch.

                “I like the way you put things, all elegant talk,” Micah began, his breathe heavy as he spoke. Dutch’s brown eyes quickly met Micah’s blue, staring down at him. “More,” Dutch whispered, and Micah licked his lips, prepared to speak, to impress the older man that he didn’t even know he wanted to.

                “You’re a smart man, Dutch. You think a lot better than the rest of us fools’. You’re our leader for a reason,” Micah continued, moving his hand onto Dutch’s above his shoulder, and looking away from his piercing brown eyes. “I know, that last time I said this, I was just suckin’ up, but I-I really do mean it. You’re amazing, Dutch,” Micah crooned towards the older man, and suddenly, a warmth hit his face, and he was staring up back into Dutch’s eyes.

                Micah could smell the whisky, except this time it calmed him, and he stared at Dutch’s face, emotionless, and the younger man felt unsure of what to say. Only inches away from Dutch’s, Micah studied his face, his little scars and his beauty marks, until his eyes finally met Dutch’s again.

Micah wasn’t surprised when Dutch leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Micah’s. In fact, the kiss wasn’t as bad as Micah had hoped it would be. Dutch tasted like Micah’s favourite drink, and he tasted sweet nonetheless, his lips abnormally soft for someone so strongly spoken.

As Micah closed his eyes and leaned in, her felt Dutch’s arm snake around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together, the heat growing stronger between the two men as the kiss become more  lascivious and sinful, their mouths grinding into each other for dominance, one drunk and the other drunk with greed, their tongues battling sinfully in avid nature. Unaware and lost in the bliss, Micah continued.

As the younger man’s senses returned, his eyes fluttered open and he pushed Dutch away, but the latter stood unmoving, his bulky arms straddled tightly around Micah’s waist. “Dutch, you’re drunk, ‘n I-I don’t really want to be with you that way,” Micah stuttered awkwardly. An anxious wave overcame Micah as he realized the vulnerability he hated to show shined bright, and his knees felt week. Thoughts flooded his head. _What would daddy say if he were here? Call me a faggot for enjoying a little romp with a man, that bastard._

“You’re the one who kissed me back, Micah, I’m just the one who initiated it,” Dutch spoke deeply, breaking Micah’s trance with a shiver running up the outlaw’s spine and spawning goose bumps along his body. Micah continued to gently push away from the burly man. “I still don’t want you that way, Dutch,” he insisted, though he desperately felt the want to return to heated course. “I think you’re tired. It’s been rough for you lately,” Micah whispered, and Dutch’s eyes hardened.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. I just want to fuck you, Micah. Don’t turn this into a goddamn talk session,” Dutch grabbed Micah’s wrist and pulled him back into a kiss before he could truly decline, and like that, the softness from before turned rough, Dutch biting animalistically into Micah’s neck, and forcing the him down to the wooden boards by his knees.

As Micah looked up, he breathed heavily, his hands waiting patiently on Dutch’s thighs, watching as the drunk attempting to loosen his trousers. “Goddamn it, you do it,” he eventually gave up, and Micah quickly unbuttoned Dutch’s pants, his cock springing out gleefully into the air.

Micah stared at Dutch’s cock, well in size and width, its warmth sending shivers through Micah. Black pubes lay tangled at the base, long and manly, much more than Micah could ever dream. “Are you goinna keep staring at it, or do I need to do all the work?” Dutch asked as he grabbed the back of Micah’s head and forced his cock deep inside of the man’s throat.

As the tip of his cock hit the back of Micah’s mouth, Dutch let out a desperate groan, deep and guttural and filling Micah with delectation he didn’t even knew he wanted. He gagged softly around Dutch’s flesh, his eyes shut tightly as he focused on his breathing that struggled to find it’s way around the member shoved deep into his mouth.

As Dutch pulled Micah away from his cock, saliva glistened in the air, ropes still attached from Micah’s lips to his erection. “See, son, that wasn’t too hard, was it? Now, if you just suck like a good boy, I won’t do that again. You understand?” Dutch asked, and Micah shook his head in approval. Not wasting a second, Micah forced himself back down onto the warmth, taking Dutch deeply into his mouth, rocking his head gently back and forth as he tried to take the man fully, blood rushing to his own growing erection. His mouth felt full as he sucked around his skin, his tongue snaking patternly around the bottom of the cock.

 “You know, for all the talking you do, you sure are good at sucking cock, Micah,” Dutch chuckled drunkenly, and Micah looked up at the older man, his eyes filled with annoyance as he continued to suck the manhood. “Aw, don’t look so angry, son,” Dutch smiled, and ran his fingers through Micah’s blonde hair. “It’s a compliment. I think you’re really good at sucking cock,” Dutch continued, and Micah’s eyes squinted. Micah threateningly ran his teeth over the erection in his mouth, and Dutch slapped his head lightly. Despite this, Micah felt as if he had won, happy to agitate the older man.

As Micah ran his tongue along the base of Dutch’s shaft, he was grabbed suddenly, unable to taste fervency anymore. “Alright, alright, enough. I was getting close,” Dutch stated, and Micah whimpered, slightly annoyed. “Don’t complain, son. I want to finish in another part of you is all. Stand up,” Dutch ordered, and Micah sprung up quickly, staring up at Dutch. “Good. Take your pants off for me. Let me see that gun you have stickin’ out so eagerly,” Dutch sat on the bed, gesturing towards Micah’s erection.

Micah’s breathe was heavy as Dutch slumped down onto the cot, his strong brown eyes prodding Micah’s nervous body. Fluttered yet quiet, Micah gulped. For the first time in a while, he realized, he was anxious. He thought nervously about the past times- when his mother had died. When he lost his virginity to that farm girl. _When his asshole brother left him alone with their disgusting father._

His calloused fingers shook as he reached down to his bulge, his fingers hovering over the metallic button that not only held his erection in his pants, but what at the moment seemed like a dam holding back his tears. He unbuttoned his pants, his cock springing out avidly into the night air. “Good boy,” Dutch crooned, and Micah sighed deeply, his breathe ragged from the years of smoking. Dutch lilted his finger at Micah’s pants to the ground. “All the way,” he commanded softly, his eyes examining the younger man’s package. Micah stayed quiet as he removed his pants and his boots, now only wearing his commonly worn red shirt.

Dutch stood up seconds after Micah’s pants hit the floor, his eyes staring into Micah’s as he grabbed the blonde man’s cocking roughly, pulling Micah towards him. Micah whimpered as he fell into Dutch’s ornamental vest, only to be suddenly turnt around, his back slamming against the cot with the only man on top of him. “Dutch, I don’t think I can do this-“ Micah began, only to interrupt himself with a moan from his lips as Dutch pressed his mouth onto Micah’s neck, biting and kissing greedily.

Dutch’s hands unbuttoned Micah’s shirt quickly, mouth still prodding the younger man’s neck. As Micah lay naked on the cot, his red shirt hanging from his shoulders, Dutch’s hands caressed Micah’s neck and shoulders, rubbing softly and experienced before reaching down to Micah’s cock and stroking it slowly. “ _Fuck, Dutch_ ,” Micah moaned, his eyes closed as he felt the waves of pleasure shoot up his spine. Micah didn’t argue as he felt Dutch spread his legs, the tip of his salivated cock rubbing against his tight hole. “ _Yeah, I’m goinna fuck you_ ,” Micah heard Dutch say drunkenly as he plunged the tip of his manhood into Micah’s ass, the sudden stretching causing Micah’s head to momentarily faint.

Dutch moaned deeply as he entered Micah, his cock throbbing in the bottom’s ass, the wet heat tightening around him as he pushed deeper and deeper. Micah gripped the cot’s sheets as by inch and inch the cock went in him, his small moans taking up the space. Dutch grabbed Micah’s thighs hungrily as he slowly entered Micah. Inside of him, Dutch’s dick felt larger than it looked. It took up all of him, he thought, pushing against Dutch’s force in attempts for him to go deeper. “ _Fuck, you’re tight as all hell, you know,_ ” Dutch hummed, and Micah’s cock twitched in appreciation. Before Micah could say anything, he felt Dutch pull slowly out of him, only to slam back in.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Micah yelled as he felt Dutch’s tip hit inside of him. Dutch didn’t stop however as he performed the action once again. Both of the men groaned needingly as they fucked on the cot, Dutch pushing into Micah with his fingers pressed bruisingly into the latter’s thighs, and Micah moaning like a whore underneath him. Unnoticingly to the younger man, tears ran down his face as he took Dutch’s cock, his own phallus threateningly twitching release below him. “Y-you feel real good, boss,” Micah expressed, propping himself up awkwardly to view Dutch’s hungry eyes.

“Don’t be a suck-up, son,” Dutch only groaned as he grabbed the back of Micah’s neck to pull him into another sloppy kiss, his hips still thrusting deeply into Micah’s body. Micah’s head lolled back as Dutch fucked him,  however, Dutch only trailed his kisses away from Micah’s face down to his collar bone, biting harshly into his flesh. “ _D-Dutch, I’m getting close, I-_ “ Micah whimpered, only to be interrupted as Dutch suddenly grabbed his cock and began stroking it mercilessly. “Come on, cum for me, son,” Dutch ordered, his thumb grinding against the tip of Micah’s cock. He continued to pound into the younger man as he stroked his member, a certain wave rushing over himself too, he felt. He began fucking the bottom’s body harder and faster, his cock twitching as Micah’s hole squeezed around him, his own cock twitching, threatening release.

As Dutch filled Micah with his warmth, Micah’s cock squirted awkwardly over his chest, his member still twitching in Dutch’s hand as he softened. Dutch pulled out of Micah’s body, his cum dripping slowly from his freshly fucked hole, a light moan following from Micah.  “Do me a favor and don’t go blabbering on ‘bout this, Micah,” Dutch’s voice resonated through the tent clearly, but to Micah, it only sounded like an echo. His eyes closed, he breathed heavily, his lower body shaking awkwardly to rub off any remaining lust.

The conjuring of noise reaching his ears, he slowly opened his eyes to see Dutch buckling his pants back together. “Yeah, I won’t, boss,” Micah finally responded after what seemed like years, Dutch’s fluid still leaking out of him.


End file.
